disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse (2013 video game)
Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse is a 2.5D platform game developed by Sega Studios Australia and published by Sega. The game is a remake of the original 1990 Sega Genesis video game of the same name, which was the first title in the Illusion series of Mickey Mouse video games. The game was released on PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade and Microsoft Windows in early September of 2013. Gameplay Following the same style of gameplay as the original Genesis title, the game casts players in the role of Mickey Mouse who must fight his way through the Castle of Illusion to rescue Minnie Mouse from an evil witch named Mizrabel. Presented in high-definition 3D graphics, the game is largely played as a side-scrolling platformer like its predecessor, although some sections allow Mickey to move in multiple directions, such as puzzle segments. Like the classic game, Mickey's main offensive ability is his bounce attack, which he can use to bounce on enemies and reach higher areas. He can also collect projectiles which he can throw at long distance enemies. Levels are re-envisioned versions of the original game's levels, featuring new layouts, puzzles and enemies, as well as enhanced boss fights. The castle itself, which was merely a transition in the original game, can now be fully explored, with new areas opened up by collecting numerous gems littered around each level. Throughout the game, players can find playing cards and chilli peppers that can be used to unlock various outfits for Mickey. Plot As in the 1990 original, the game casts players in the role of Mickey Mouse who must fight his way through the Castle of Illusion to rescue Minnie Mouse from an evil witch named Mizrabel who wants to steal her beauty. Development The Castle of Illusion remake was first teased by Sega in April 2013 and was officially announced later that month. The game is developed by Sega Studios Australia, their last game before the studio is shut down, under the supervision of the original game's director, Emiko Yamamoto. The game features a remastered soundtrack composed by Grant Kirkhope, as well as an option to listen to the original 16-bit soundtrack composed by Tokuhiko Uwabo and Shigenori Kamiya. The game also features full voice acting for Mickey, as well as narration by Richard McGonagle. Reception Castle of Illusion has received mixed to positive reviews, with a current Metacritic score of 68/100. IGN gave the game a score of 6.7, praising its presentation whilst critiquing slippery controls and a short length. Joystiq gave the game 4/5 stars, calling it "both a great remake and a showcase for the key elements that make a great platformer". GameSpot gave the game a score of 7.0, praising its fun platforming whilst lamenting unskippable cutscenes. Official Xbox Magazine gave the game a score of 8.0, calling it "a fun update to yesteryear’s classic, but also a solid platformer in its own right". GamesRadar gave the game 3.5/5 stars, praising its presentation whilst lamenting some issues with controls on some TVs. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Nika Futterman - Mizrabel *Richard McGonagle - Narrator, Old Mouse Gallery Castle-of-illusion-logo.jpg leadin4.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-E3-5.jpg CastleOfIlussionE3screen1.jpg Castle of Illusion.png castleofillusion530.jpg mickeyjuly2013_616.jpg sega_13710771904887.jpg Castle of Illusion 2013 image.jpg castle_ill_005_thumb.jpg med_mickey_castle_of_illusion_4.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-Wallpaper-002.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-004.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-003.jpg Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Mizrabelmodel.jpg Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Mizrabel.jpg MizrabelHD.png Mizrabel hagform.jpg MickeyVs Mizrabel.jpg Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Minnie& Mickey models.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-001.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-002.jpg Mizrabel attacks.jpg Trivia * Besides Mickey and Minnie, the audience members seen in the opening logos and end credits include Pete, Pluto, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Chip and Dale (who are wearing their outfits from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), Daisy, Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge McDuck. * The models of the Rainbow Gems are actually reused Chaos Emerald (major recurring items in the series) models from Sonic Generations. Category:2013 video games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Remakes